


【VD】红魂陨石来一个好吗？求你啦！番外

by nisilind



Series: 【VD】红魂陨石来一个好吗？求你啦！ [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisilind/pseuds/nisilind
Summary: 游戏主播难逃女装





	【VD】红魂陨石来一个好吗？求你啦！番外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLMNOPQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/gifts).

> 游戏主播paro的番外  
女装梗  
OOC

早在但丁还是个小主播时，作为万粉福利他女装直播过一次。本来他完全没这个打算，毕竟他从来不认为自己有异装癖，更何况一直以来他都自诩是个技术主播。虽然这话要给他哥听见估计又要嘲讽他一番，但是喜欢说骚话骚操作和是一个技术主播矛盾吗？不矛盾！身为一个技术主播，当然要靠高超的技术和出众的人格魅力来吸引观众，才不需要靠女装这种噱头……但最后他那点小骄傲也败给了粉丝们的狂轰乱炸。

从9000粉的时候就开始有人频繁在直播和视频评论里留言说万粉福利请女装，对此他本没放在心上。但丁的想法很简单，别看这么多人叫得凶，带头的也就那几个，大部分人只是跟风起哄而已，还能翻天不成？

很快他就为自己的想法付出了代价。不光房管带头刷起了但丁万粉时要女装，甚至还有好事的观众跑到跟但丁组队合作过的主播那里刷。就在他美滋滋地看着自己粉丝数已经涨到九千九百准备在破万后好好吃一顿披萨犒劳自己时，直播间里早有了不少听说万粉时要女装慕名而来的观众，甚至翠西蕾蒂都来问他：“你女装准备得怎么样了？需不需要帮忙？”

完了，连她们都当真了。他懊悔不已，却早就错过辟谣的最佳时机，这个时候否认只会显得像反悔。没有办法，他只能恨恨地回复道：“不用，我自己就能解决。”他还存着点侥幸心理，当时的观众还不知道他和维吉尔的关系，想必维吉尔是不知道自己要女装。可他忽略了，那两位认识他俩的女士都能来问他，会向维吉尔打听情况也是完全可能的。

事先打听好了，在一个维吉尔刚好因事白天要外出深夜才能回家的日子，在前一晚被他哥折腾了半夜又在早上目送他出门之后，但丁拿出了事先买好的裙子和假发——都是网购的最便宜的款——只花了十分钟的工夫，没什么心理障碍就穿戴上了。女装又如何，虽然这并非他本意，但如果这是对他粉丝数破万的考验，那他根本没在怕的。

开播时，观众便看到了摄像头前身着荧光粉蕾丝裙，头戴粉色披肩假发的但丁。按照他的品味，他或许会挑件款式简练的红色长裙，或许配上银白色的长卷发？……但是没必要，他想，反正就穿这一次，好看不看不重要，重要的是节目效果。所以买的时候他忽略了款式和搭配，直接选中了一家销量最多的、封面图上大字写着“猛男专用大尺码女装”的店铺，点进挂在首页的爆款下单了。

“为什么一身粉色？”但丁读了一条评论，回复道：“哈！朋友，你该去问那些把这套女装刷到销量排名第一的顾客们，潮流如此啊。”又抬手收短了些头戴式耳机的长度，好让它更好地夹牢他头上的假发。

换衣服时他还不知道假发需要先穿发网再用发卡固定，就直接扣头上了。也许我该把头发剪短些。他看着刘海和鬓角处窜出的碎头发摇了摇头，对着镜子扶着脑袋推正假发的位置。这个时候他就很庆幸自己的头戴式耳机可以派上用场。维吉尔那家伙只戴入耳式耳机，就为了不破坏自己每天抓出来的发型。可笑，太可笑了，头戴式能冬天戴出门给耳朵保暖，还能像现在这样固定假发，入耳式做得到吗？！在这种奇怪的点上感觉赢过了维吉尔颇为得意的他，点开驱动把耳机上的LED灯光也设置成了配套的粉色，连带着鼠标和键盘上的灯一起。

卖家还贴心的附赠了一管包装看起来就很廉价的口红。但丁抓过来看了一眼，嗤笑一声，又把口红扔回了快递盒。女装已经是他的极限了，还想让他化妆？还不如给他一枪。

之后几个小时的游戏时间都没什么波澜。即使弹幕都在狂欢，也影响不到但丁。他该怎么玩怎么玩，讲话表情仪态都跟往常一样，完全没有穿着女装的自觉。弹幕还有些不满意。他笑道：“有女装就行了，别太得寸进尺啊你们，难道还想让我开变声器说什么限定台词吗？”

“如果我砸个三百万红魂石你愿意答谢的时候说爱我吗？”聊天区应景地飘过一条弹幕。

“这……我一个大老爷们……你要不嫌……”他还在吞吞吐吐考虑怎么回答，就看到刚才那条弹幕的发送者真的打赏了三百万红魂石的消息提示。

于是维吉尔走进但丁的房间时，就看到他弟弟熟练地抬起左手比了个小爱心冲着摄像头笑道：“感谢老板送的红魂石，爱你哦么么哒~”

“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”他摇了摇头，丢下这句话就离开了房间，留他弟弟浑身僵硬呆坐在位子上，死活想不明白他哥哥怎么跟说好的不一样提前回家了。

如坐针毡的但丁又敬业地直播了一个多小时后才下播。维吉尔不在家时，他穿着女装还能满不在乎地照常插科打诨放飞自我，一旦知道他哥在家后，就算不在自己房间里，但丁也难以把注意集中在游戏上了。他自己清楚这点，甚至观众也看出他有些心不在焉开始劝他累了去休息。他拨弄了一下假发的刘海，不在状态接着直播确实也没意思，就果断关了摄像头脱下耳机和假发。

但丁站起身，转了两下因久坐有些僵硬的腰，一边走向客厅一边活动肩膀——这裙子的肩宽不够，袖口绷得有些紧了，在上臂根部各留下一圈红色的勒痕，正开始发痒。

客厅长沙发上的维吉尔正靠一侧坐着看书，似乎并没有搭理还没换下女装的他的打算。如果是平时，但丁或许还会为他哥不寻常的反应感到奇怪，可他实在有些累了。前晚睡眠不足，今天又一连直播了好几个小时，下播后疲惫感就迅速涌了上来，他没有多余的精力考虑这些，巴不得没人打扰。像往常习惯的那样，他直接躺倒在沙发上，头枕着沙发扶手，双臂环抱，双脚自然而然地翘上维吉尔的大腿。几乎是躺好没多久，他的意识就开始抽离，半梦半醒间即使下身传来一阵凉意也无法让他立刻清醒过来……

即使裙摆被掀开，但丁也只是微微挪动了身子，脚都没从维吉尔大腿上移开。

成为弟弟脚搁的维吉尔在但丁躺好闭上眼后就放下书，观察着只摘了假发却没换掉裙子的弟弟的表情。悠长的呼吸和平稳的眼皮都昭示他应该是真的只想打盹，而不是想和他哥哥玩什么欲擒故纵的把戏，可那又如何呢？维吉尔垂眸沿着他的小腿往上，视线停留在滑上膝盖的裙摆，手随之逡巡而上。

在下身被隔着内裤抚弄时但丁终于溢出一声低吟。他的嘴和眼都仍然紧闭，只上身扭动了一下。维吉尔并不着急，继续揉搓囊袋，拇指抵住冠状沟拨弄。手下的布料以肉眼可见的速度撑起紧绷，尖端处已经被濡湿了。但丁微张着嘴，开始短促地喘息，双臂松开难耐地抓住靠背和座垫，双腿不自在地曲起夹紧摩挲。

翘在大腿上的双脚滑了下去，维吉尔直接抓住他里侧左腿的脚踝环在腰侧，挤进但丁的两腿间，俯下身含住了他被挑逗得小口吐着水的硬挺，连同布料一起。但丁的上半身弹了起来，一边喘着气一边徐徐睁开双眼的“睡美人”还没搞清发生了什么，在看向下身发现吵醒自己的罪魁祸首前就脱口而出：“……维吉尔？”

“醒了？”被叫到名字的人丝毫没有扰人清梦的自觉，又揉捏了几下囊袋后勾住内裤的上缘卡在阴茎根部。被解放出来的阴茎上小口小口地吐着浊液，维吉尔握住撸动几下，将液体抹遍整个柱身。

但丁不自觉地想顶胯，双腿环在维吉尔腰上却无处借力，根部和囊袋被勒住的感觉难耐万分。即使睡得懵懵懂懂他也反应过来现在是怎么回事了，认命地伸手想脱下内裤，于是维吉尔体贴地松开托着大腿的手帮他垫起腰，在他滑下扶手曲起腿把内裤脱到膝盖时抬手一把扯下，随后顺势把他的双腿架上肘弯。

维吉尔又俯下身，舌头往后穴戳刺。因为姿势的原因，此时维吉尔的脑袋全都埋在裙摆下。看向自己下身的但丁羞耻又敏感，视觉和身体的双重刺激像一道电流沿着脊柱窜过，身体一瞬紧绷。舌头被挤出来的维吉尔不悦地掴了但丁的屁股一巴掌示意他放松。他只能一边抬头盯着天花板不去看裙摆被哥哥的头撑起的画面，一边感受着维吉尔那条灵活的舌头是如何一点一点打开自己。粗糙的舌苔刮过黏膜，他大腿内侧忍不住打颤。

直起上身，维吉尔捏住眼神飘忽的弟弟的下巴，凑上去和他交换了一个吻。他卷过对方的舌尖吮吸，同时早已蓄势待发的下身也缓缓顶入后穴。昨晚开垦过又刚经过润滑的后穴几乎毫无阻碍地接纳了侵入的肉棒，一进到底后肠肉热情地裹了上来。亲吻结束，被吮得舌头发麻的但丁勾住维吉尔的肩膀扬起头对着他的下巴就是一口。

维吉尔并未露出什么额外的表情，默默收紧包裹住但丁双臀的手，开始大力挞伐。他几乎是整根抽出又尽数没入，胯部撞击臀肉啪啪作响。但丁被撞得头磕到了扶手，两臂连忙紧紧搂住维吉尔拉起上半身，又被顶得止不住往后退，直到腰又撞上扶手。可他早顾不上磕碰的疼痛，拜身上这条裙子所赐，身体似乎比以往更加敏感，下身汹涌而来的快感让他连开口让维吉尔轻一点慢一点都做不到，涎水从嘴角溢出淌了一下巴，他只能被顶出破碎的小声呜咽。

“想让我轻一点吗？”维吉尔却似乎看穿了他的想法，停下来贴心地帮他调正了坐姿，确认他能安稳地靠着沙发扶手不至于又滑下去后，一手替他抚平皱成一团的裙摆，一手拉开连衣裙的侧链探入弹了弹挺立的乳头，两指夹住轻轻扯动。看到弟弟点头后，维吉尔又推高他的一条腿，抵住腺体小幅而快速地戳刺，玩弄乳头手也没停下。

“唔——！”但丁猝不及防发出一声高亢的尖叫，差点被嘴里含着的过多津液呛到，脖子高高扬起露出形状漂亮的喉结。他早该想到维吉尔怎么会这么好心，但也没有思考的余裕了，红潮从他的脸一直蔓延到连衣裙开得很低的V字领下，下半身仿佛融化成一滩，过多的生理性泪水涌出眼眶，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。在维吉尔的连番攻势下他早就一败涂地，随着眼前晃过刺眼的白光攀上顶峰。

包裹着的肠肉急剧收紧，维吉尔也在但丁的深处射出精液。他长吁一口气，拨开但丁汗湿贴在额上的刘海又安抚地轻吻一口。正要拔出时但丁突然撑起身舔去一滴从他脖子滑到锁骨的汗珠，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他肩颈交接处蹭了两下。维吉尔屏住呼吸按住弟弟不安分的脑袋。刚刚发泄过的欲望因为但丁的举动又有昂扬的趋势，而他还埋在但丁的体内。要来第二次他可不会介意，可挑起第二次的元凶能否承受才是关键。松开手，维吉尔发现肇事者已经睡死过去了。

但丁恢复意识时身上的裙子已不知所踪，体内也被清理过了。他缩在被窝里强撑眼皮摸过手机瞧一眼，来自蕾蒂的一条消息：“朋友，你女装的品味有待提高啊，下次记得咨询专业人士。”

但丁咬牙切齿地猛戳屏幕打字回复：“多谢关心，不会有下次了。”

至于第二天但丁气呼呼地从脏衣篓捞出那条裙子直接丢进垃圾袋里，和将来不可避免地迎来第二次女装，就都是后话了。

tb没有c


End file.
